This invention relates to an articulated ankle assembly for use as an ankle joint between foot and leg prosthesia in an artificial limb.
Considerable research and development has been directed toward the provision of satisfactory artificial foot and leg prosthesis which would enable an amputee to walk and perform other physical functions with comfort and in the most natural manner possible. A significant area for development is the ankle joint which is critical in an artificial limb for obtaining natural, comfortable and indeed workable walking and other movements. Examples of earlier proposals relating to artificial joint structures may be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
288,239--Nov. 13, 1883 PA0 1,213,114--Jan. 16, 1917 PA0 1,215,268--Feb. 6, 1917 PA0 2,617,115--Nov. 11, 1952 PA0 2,699,554--Jan. 18, 1955 PA0 3,196,463--July 27, 1965 PA0 4,442,554--Apr. 17, 1984
While at least certain of the earlier proposals may have found practical usage, there is a continuing demand to improve upon known designs particularly in the areas of user comfort, adaptability to users of different sex, age, weight and body type, and effectiveness in simulating the functioning of a natural ankle joint.